


You Shouldn't Make Promises You Won't Keep

by Nu_toamna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Broken Promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nu_toamna/pseuds/Nu_toamna
Summary: Mettaton has never regretted his actions. Never regretted getting a body. But now the surface world is dull, and he feels so...alone.





	1. Bloo-?

 

>  Vision blurry, Napstablook wondered how it was possible to feel this way. As though a lead weight was pulling them down, anchoring Them to the floor. They didn't understand how they could feel something so corporeal.They... Hated it? No that's not right. That's too much.They... They something. They hadn't felt this way since that note; that final nail in their coffin. And it just had to be by the same person didn't it? How...funny? No... Too much.
> 
>  “Blooky, darling I know it must be difficult to believe me but I mean it this time I swear!” _Does that mean you didn't before?_ “I never meant to hurt but you know how it is. Things just got so busy. I couldn't leave. But now we can stay together! I mean it Blooky! I will NEVER leave you again. I promise Darling!”
> 
>   
>   “You shouldn't make promises you can't keep.” _That wasn't supposed to come out._  “I-oh I'm sorry Metta! I-um. I just mean that-” _Don't look like that. You have no right to look like that. You **left** me._
> 
>  “Blooky! I know what I did was wrong but-!”
> 
>  “But you couldn't pick up the phone? You h-have one built in Metta. I mean- oh! I knew I shouldn't have come with.”
> 
>  Mettaton couldn't believe it. He was just trying to make it better. Make them better. He knew he hurt his cousin but he didn't expect this. Blooky looked so sad. So angry.
> 
>  “I mean it th-though Metta. You shouldn't make promises you _won't_  keep. You never know when “opportunity” might knock again.” Tears streaming down their face and floating around them Napstablook made a decision. One they should have a while back.
> 
>  “I love you cousin. I mean it but….I'm sorry. I'm sorry!”
> 
>  Going incorporeal, Napstablook flew up and out. Heading toward the one place they knew Metta wouldn't follow them. They left everything behind. _At Least I know what it feels like now._

* * *

 

 

>  “BLOOKY!” Mettaton leaped forward, full speed toward his fleeing cousin. Never before was he so  _disappointed_ in corporeality, going straight though what little he came into contact with.
> 
>  Frantically, he got back up. Rushing outside he scanned for where Blooky was headed but apparently his little cousin got faster in their time apart.  
>   
> 
> _No. No. No. I never- damnitt Blooky! You said you understood!_


	2. Hollow Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't understand why they didn't feel better. they were back where they mattered.... Right?

They flew faster than they thought they could. Tears blurring in their eyes, they stayed incorporeal to avoid injuring anyone. They didn’t even know if they were going the correct way; at this point they were just following their instincts. For a moment, Napsta thought they head someone calling their name, but that couldn’t be. No one cared about them, even the human and Sans stopped talking to them a while back.

  
Halting their flight, Napsta looked to see where they were. In front of them was the mountain. The prison their kind spent centuries trying to escape. The place the crueler humans told them to return to. The home their family was made in, the one where the family fell apart. Ebott.

  
_“Please. Please be the same.”_

Napsta took a deep breathe and went. Flying through opening in the forest floor, Napsta found themselves in the Ruins. They had been there many times before, wandering around as they tried to find something, anything. They remembered the first time Queen Toriel saw them. Remembered her shock that someone came to the Ruins willingly. Her displeasure at finding him near the flower. Near what was left to remind her of the Prince.

They continued on.

Through Snowden and its impossible trees and snow. Through the empty village where the bunnies used to play and laugh. Where Grillby used to try and make them stay. _“you won’t be alone here._ ” Where Sans tried to comfort him. _“Even ghosts get cold huh? Why don’t you put on my sweater. We already got a Grillby, don’t want you to become Chillby right heheheeheh.”_

Shaking off the memeories that clung to them with Phantom hands Napsta looked for Mad Dummy. MD chose to stay in the Underground but said they were going to finally look around. NB didn’t know if they were even in Snowden anymore but it was best to move on. They didn’t want anyone to know where they were in case Metta actually came to look for them. No reason to leave any chance.

They flew high, phasing through the stalactites to remain unseen by any that may be there. Though the Underground had long been uninhabited by any except the most disgruntled or elderly it was best not to test their luck. The easiest way to Waterfall was through the shortcuts but Sans had an uncanny way of knowing when they were used. Again best not to try.

Sighing Napsta flew as quickly as they could, coming to terms that they were in for a long flight. Without any music to boot…

 

* * *

 

_**No NO NO! Why did no one know where Blooky was? Not even Papyrus knew where they went and he's usually able to find out through his contacts. At least Sans says that no shortcuts where used, which means they couldnt have gone far.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time will focus on MTT's POV
> 
> please comment and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
